1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a voloxidizer for processing spent fuel rods.
2. Description of the Related Art
Nuclear fuel means substances loaded into a nuclear reactor and generating available energy through continuous nuclear fission and spent fuel rods means residual substances obtained after nuclear fission.
According to a conventional method, a nuclear fuel assembly which is burnt up in a nuclear power plant is not treated any longer and is kept/stored in a water tank. However, as an operating hour of nuclear power plant is increased, the amount of spent fuel rods is gradually accumulated so that a huge storage space is required. In addition, the necessity and riskiness of disposing waste materials accumulated as above has been continuously pointed out.
Therefore, recycling the solid type spent fuel rods is proposed as disclosed in Korean Patent No. 10-0662085 (published on Dec. 20, 2006).